ReLove: Book 2
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sequel to Voices. Sonic has lost two years of his memory. It seems like it has to do with the fact that his evil twin Scourge has gone into a two year coma, and won't be waking up for sometime. Why did Nameless do this? Can Shadow remind Sonic of his feelings? Will Spirit-Shadow come back, and will he be able to handle Shadow's feelings for Sonic? Is Scourge okay? Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 1

"Shadow, where are you GOING at a serious time like this?" Tails yelled. He had Sonci stand up.

"Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… we're just taking you somewhere, that's all." He said as reassuringly as he could muster. "Come ON Shadow!" Sonic jerked away from Tails.

"Shadow, I won't let you go until you explain just why that _girl_ of ALL Mobians as at the door!" Sonic yelled. Shadow didn't answer. He didn't show it,, but he wasn't enjoying this. He and Sonic were back to fighting… just like two years ago, as if nothing had happened between them, at all.

"Hmph." Shadow said defensively, "What about it?"

"What was she saying all of that for? Scourge being in a coma… needing to see me… why?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that. She may have some answers to…" he gave it some thought. 'Your past…' he thought.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out as Shadow sped out the door after Fiona. Tails grabbed his arm.

"Sonic, there's no TIME for this nonsense! I need to run some tests on you. Please come with me."

"Huh?" what was he talking about? What did everyone know that he didn't?

-

He found her in the forest, just where she said she would be.

"You say that he is in a coma, is that correct?"

"I'm starting to lose patience with you and all of your ignorant friends making me repeat myself so many times." She sounded irritated, and didn't look him in the eye. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"You call me out here and then you insult me?" he glared at her. She didn't reply, so he continued. "Sonic appears to have lost his memory. You said that Scourge was in a two year coma. Sonic lost two years of his memory, and can't remember any of the time we've spent together. Just who is Scourge to Sonic?"

"His evil twin. His Anti. His opposite."

"Right…" Shadow said, remembering that Tails had already told him that. "I suppose it makes sense that Nameless possesses him, as well."

"What?" now, he had her attention.

"I know some things that you might not know about Sonic… some things that I learned only recently before we managed to get rid of Nameless for the time being..." he told her what Tails said, remembering it word by word… as it was so important that he knew all of this about him.

_"A long time ago when we were all a lot younger, Sonic had never gone Super Sonic before. He collected all of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and glowed with power. He had frightening eyes, though. They had no pupils, just red swirls. He couldn't control himself when he was like that. He would kill everyone and everything he saw. Several times, he tried to kill even__us. One day we realized that he could go Super without them because he had enough Chaos energy and ring energy to be able to do it. It was always triggered by anger, stress, or both. We managed to use a star post to get rid of Super Sonic, but seeing the headache Sonic got the other day, and the room upstairs, and why he doesn't let us in his home or even hang around with us anymore… I'm starting to wonder if he has come back."  
_

"And then in the special room Tails made, Tails and Nameless and I spoke to each other…"

_"Who we are isn't important. You're here for questioning as to what you're here for, and where you came back from, Super." Tails said. Nameless's face changed from slight anger to slight surprise._

"So you know who I once was, then."

"So Nameless is that crazy Super guy that possessed Sonic, before, and…"

"And Scourge Sonic enough to where he can also possess him."

-

"Sonic… why are you so angry? Who was at the door?" Tails asked as they walked to the room he interrogated Nameless in.

"Fiona Fox. And she was looking for me."

"What?"

"I didn't figure that you'd want to know… but it's too late and doesn't matter anymore."

They walked in silence for a minute, and then Tails stopped. Sonic stopped beside him, but didn't question why.

"I changed my mind." He said softly, more to himself than Sonic.

"Hmm?" he didn't quite catch that.

"We're going after her. I think she has answers as well as questions. Maybe if we put our questions with her questions… we'll come up with something good."

"So you're not doing any tests?"

"Oh, there will be tests… just not at this moment. I'd prefer that you stay behind, though—"

"No way!"

"Sonic, _please_—"

"No! It has to do with me, doesn't it? And something to do with the way Shadow reacted to me saying that the last time we saw each other was when we fought the Final Hazard." Then, it hit him. "Fiona's on Earth with us? And so is Scourge?"

Tails realized that since Sonics' memory was set back two years, that he thought they were on another planet.

"N-no! We're home again, Sonic…"

"We are? But why can't I remember anything about that? Is Chris okay? Did everyone get home safely?"

"I believe we're all here."

"Are these tests… going to be to find out what's going on in my head?"

"Yes. And Fiona Fox can help fill in the gaps. Come on!"

They went where Shadow was last seen heading.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 2

They heard a twig snap, and then saw Sonic and Tails approaching them, looking serious. Fiona looked away, irritated. Shadow said,

"I would have liked it if you both stayed behind." He didn't look at them, either. He looked mad. That's all they could tell.

"Tell us what you know." Tails said. "Please."

"Scourge is in a two year coma as of yesterday evening, and Sonic's lost two years of his memory." Shadow said, giving them the short version of the story.

"But… why?" Sonic said.

"I want to see Scourge. If I can run some tests on both of them, I can see how they're connected." Tails said. They all ignored Sonic as though he weren't there.

"Fine." Fiona said. She took Scourge's warp ring and tossed it into the air, making it large enough for them to go through. She led them to Moebius. "In most cases, he'd kill me for showing you where we live, but he's not awake right now."

In Moebius, it was raining hard. Fiona didn't seem to care. The boys were startled by the sudden wetness in their eyes, but didn't really mind, either. Shadow looked at Sonic. He had no reaction to the water.

'Then it's only Nameless's weakness…' he thought.

She walked with them into Scourge's room.

"As of late, he has had a room of his own." She said. "In the night time, he would be sane, but in the day time, he would lose his mind. He would see things, claw and cut himself and not feel a thing, and die many times."

"But why? And how can anyone die more than once?" Sonic asked.

"We learned the hard way that Moebians, since they aren't the originals such as you, me, Shadow, and Tails… Mobians… they can't die because there has to be a balance in the Universe. If you die, they die. If they die and you're fine, they reappear the next day. Sometimes, it takes them longer to return depending on how they died."

"How long has this been going on?" Tails asked.

"Probably a year, the same amount of time for Sonic." Shadow said matter-of-factly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"It means that you were possessed at night, while he was possessed during the day." Fiona said bluntly.

"I was hoping that you could forget about that, if you could." Shadow said.

There was so much information to take in… and all of it hurt to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 3

"I hate it when others see him at his weakest… but…" she held out the note that he left her to Tails. "But it might make you understand a little bit better."

The note was new, yet, it looked like it was very old… as though he had nothing better to write it on. It smelled and had tiny blood stains here and there, as well as other unmentionable things that couldn't be described. There were circles were the yellowed paper looked darker… tear stains. Tails read aloud,

"_Fiona… I know that you're going to miss me, but that doesn't matter when it hurts too much to stick around any longer. Unable to die… hurting every day… going crazy… seeing things… I just can't take the pain anymore. He's unable to die, so I can't get out of here the usual way. The voices made… a promise to me. Probably an empty promise, but I'm desperate enough to take their word for it. They told me that if I mixed something up the right way and drank it, I could be knocked out for two years and start over in my mind.___

I want to try and forget a lot of things. I want to forget about how worthless I am… how pointless my existence is… how pitiful I am. Maybe, with me downed, the voices will leave me alone for two years like they promised, and go back to Sonic for that long. Part of me smirks at the thought of him suffering like this… but the other part of me would never wish this kind of Hell on anyone.

When I see you again, I hope you will not have forgotten me. If the Destructix come back, put those cowards in their place for having left in the first place. Seeing their leader just… lose it… and run away as if it catches like a disease… bunch of fuckin' morons.

Love ya babe,

Scourge."

Nobody said anything for a while. They just stood there, thinking it over. Sonic broke the silence.

"Are those voices back in me?" he asked quietly.

"After we got rid of Nameless, he must have come here and told Scourge to put himself in a two year coma. I believe that the voices are gone for now, Sonic." Shadow said.

"I… see…"

Tails took his Chaos Emerald finder out of the fluffy fur in his tails.

"By placing another chip in this, I can use it to find out if he will really be in a coma for two years." The kitsune said. They all watched him silently and patiently. His face changed. "It was nothing but a lie."

"_What?_" Fiona said, now worried.

"Yes, he'll be in a coma for two years. Two… Earth years."

"How… long is that?" she asked.

"Two months on Mobius."

"Will Sonic's memory come back when Scourge wakes up?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Until then…" he paused, as if the decision he were about to make or whatever he was going to say were very important and dire. Suddenly, he lunged at Sonic with a needle, grabbed him and shoved it in his arm. He yelped. He didn't pull away in time and was injected with the fluid.

"Tails!" Shadow yelled, shocked by what he had just done.

"He will forget all of what he just heard for the last few hours. When he wakes up, he will wake up seeing you and believing that you had died… just like this morning."

"Why… why would you _do_ that?" the ebony hedgehog growled.

"I don't want him to remember all of that! I want him to be happy for the next two months, ignorant and happy…"

Having no good response for that, Fiona told Shadow,

"Would _you_ want to remember all of that?" his face changed from anger… to something else. His own memories… how many times he had lost them and had to find them again… how many times he was lead astray by the enemy and told so many lies…

"I don't… know…" he said.

"Just for now." Tails said regretfully and sadly. "In two months, you can tell him that you're sorry for lying to him to keep him happy. Just… do this for him, okay?" he looked him in the eyes with his sky blue eyes, willing him to say yes.

"I won't say…" he stopped as though he needed to choose the right words. "Anything about it." He felt like a hypocrite.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 4

It was a few hours later. Shadow waited for him to wake up.

Sonic woke up.

"Good afternoon." He said. He wasn't pleased that he was going to have to lie to him. It was only two months, though… how bad could it be?

"Huh?" Sonic sat up. He looked at Shadow. His whole expression brightened. "Shadow? Wow! You're alive! I thought you died when we fought the Final Hazard! This is so cool! How've you been, man?"

'Deja vu… but I knew this would happen. At least he's glad to see me.' The two colored hedgehog thought. 'But now… we're not going anywhere together because Sonic doesn't remember making plans with me. I think I get how Amy feels sometimes—' Sonic interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, why so gloomy? We haven't seen each other in forever!"

"Right… sorry."

"Ooh~ the Ultimate Life Form's actually apologetic? This is new." The hero teased, his emerald eyes filled with mischief.

'Right… that would seem strange to him since I was a lot different two years ago.' He thought.

"I've changed since we last saw each other on Earth."

"On Earth? Don't you mean where we are right now?"

"You hit your head when you were transported back home and forgot coming back here."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yes." This was awkward. Sonic wasn't going to act like he used to with Shadow.

"Hey… you look kinda out of it. Something wrong?" the blue blur asked. He unintentionally leaned in too close to his rival's face. When Shadow noticed how close he was, he jumped away, his face hot with pink blush.

"I'm fine." He said defensively, feeling embarrassed. He was turned away from him, his thoughts jumbled and uncomfortable. "I suppose I'd better get you back home. You probably forgot where that was, too…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 5

"T-t-this is MINE?" Sonic said in surprise, looking at the massive house. "It's so big! I bought this?" he looked at Shadow.

"I believe you said something about your parents getting you to live here. Something about sleeping in strange places and your health."

"It's huge, though!" he looked excited. "Let's go in!"

"It's not like it's a stranger's home. You forgot a lot of things when you hit your head. You've been in this house for a while. It used to be smaller."

"It did?" Sonic asked, bewildered. He watched Shadow slowly walk past him and followed him up the path to the front porch, and entered the house. Like a little kid on his birthday, the blue hedgehog explored _everything_. "This place is so cool!" he said a little about everything in the house. "The fridge, the stairs, the carpet, the walls, the rooms, the—" he stopped when he passed Tails' guest room, which was right next to a suspicious empty space. He was staring at the space, wondering why it was empty and why this space bothered him. There were secrets in this place…

"Sonic? Are you alright?" the two-toned hedgehog asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah." He said, frowning. Shadow couldn't see his face. "I'm fine." Shaddow saw where he was looking at realized that this was where the door to the secret room was covered with wall. He could practically _feel_ things in there… crawling… moaning… deceiving. So, Shadow told a lie.

"Yeah, that blank spot bothered you before, too. You said you'd like to put something there since it wasn't a space fit for living."

"Why not?"

"Because this place had many renovations done, and this place was fit to be kept empty. Forver."

"We could put a plant or a picture or something, I guess…"

"How about a small tree?"

"A tree? Why?"

Shadow didn't answer.

'Because it will grow into something that can fill up the blank spot after I annihilate this room.' He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 6

"Well," Sonic said, trying to break the sudden, awkward silence. "I'm hungry." He walked downstairs into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He looked around in it and mumbled, "Don't know what I want, at all… nothing in here interests me…"

"What would you like?" Shadow asked. Sonic bumped his head, startled. He moaned in pain a little. Sonic pulled his head out and said,

"I dunno. Maybe I could go for anything. It's just that there aren't any things in here that I remembered being crazy about… Man, my head feels fuzzy like I can't remember something."

"What _would_ you like?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe… nah, I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Well… nothin'."

"No, really… tell me." The red streaked hedgehog insisted. "What are you thinking of?"

"Um…" the azure hedgehog thought about it, and then answered, "I really would rather keep that to myself for a little while. I don't mind being friends, but I'd like to get to know you a little bit better until then, okay?"

"I know that you're currently sorting things out in your mind, but that bump on your head made two years worth of memories go fuzzy or blank in your mind. Over the past year, we _did_ become friends, and we talked about pretty much _everything_." the darker one sounded slightly irritated.

"We… we did? Two _years_ worth of memories? Man… Shadow, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Hey… Shadow… can you tell me some things about you that I don't know?"

"Only if you tell me some things that I don't know about you, afterwards."

"How do I know that I've not told you about them, already?"

"If it has to do with food, you haven't told me any secrets about it. I'm dying to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 7

"Let's sit down some where and talk." Shadow said. "We'll eat when you get hungry enough to want to eat anything in the fridge." Sonic obediently followed his look alike to the couch, thinking about how he was uncomfortable with this. Shadow remembered things that he didn't. Parts of his memory were gone, and he didn't understand why. Something about this house was bothering him. Just what _was_ it?

Shadow began,

"In that first year after we defeated the Final Hazard, we also had seen each other again. At the time, your group, my group, and two other unimportant groups were searching for Doctor Eggman, all for different reasons. We defeated Metal Madness, the most powerful form of Metal Sonic, together. Later that year, I lost my memory again. I can't even figure out _what_ happened so that my brain blocked my memories again, but at the time, it was crucial that I knew more about them. Earth was suddenly invaded by black and red creatures, I found out that their leader had worked with my creator to create me for dark purposes, and that Black Doom—the ruler of the Black Creatures—was practically my _father_. I saved the entire world once I realized that my purpose was to defend the planet rather than destroy it and everything on it. I'm surprised that I actually chose the right path. I had you and all of your friends coaxing me to the side of good, Doctor Eggman trying to confuse me and trick me into believing that I am one of his androids, and Black Doom telling me to kill every G.U.N. soldier I saw and work for the Black Arms."

Shadow paused, trying to think of how he could put the next part. It was no use, though. The next part couldn't be sugar-coated. He continued,

"I found out the hard way that I am immortal. After saving the world, I believed that my purpose was fulfilled. I was finished. I was mentally unstable, and ready to depart from this world."

Sonic's face showed concern as he listened to Shadow's story.

"Many times I tried to kill myself after I left my past behind. Later, I realized that my efforts were utile… pointless. By now, I have regained my sanity, but some people that I had met years ago are still fuzzy in my mind. Part of me is glad that I didn't take the 'easy way out'. The other part of me believes that it is cruel that I can't die if I'm ever ready to. But… I really have let the past go, now. I've moved on."

The blue hero felt slightly better hearing that. He wanted to say something helpful or comforting, but couldn't find the words.

"I discovered how to make a spirit copy of myself using Chaos energy. I had messed up in my teleportation from the Space Colony ARK, and ended up on another planet. Once my spirit copy could finally get to this planet, he would search for an emerald where he was, and I searched where I was. My spirit copy found you in this house all alone one day. He came to see you every day after he searched for the emerald I needed. Today, I got the emerald and showed up here for real, only for your mind to go blank of everything that we had done together."

"Oh… Man…" Sonic had no idea what to say.

"For a year, we got to know each other. Even so, I don't feel like we told each other enough at the time. It were as though we were holding back no matter what. I don't want to have to hold back with you." He looked at him seriously and sincerely. Green eyes met red. He couldn't look away. Shadow wanted to stay like this with him. No… he wanted to move forward with him. He wanted to make progress. He nearly made the mistake of trying to lean closer to him, when Sonic broke the silence as though they hadn't just had a 'moment' together.

"It's… getting late. I promised that I'd tell you some things about me, but I gotta soak in what I just heard. And I feel really tired all of a sudden." It wasn't _too_ much of a lie, but it wasn't totally true. Sonic didn't want to talk about himself right away. For some strange reason, he had had some thoughts about an old enemy… a reminder of the past. It was one of many things he kept to himself since that enemy was gone, but… he had to come out about it sometime.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 8

It was dark. It had been two or three days since they had confronted Nameless, but she wasn't sure, as she had lost count as every minute ticked by.

Amy Rose stared at her ceiling in her bedroom. She couldn't sleep… not after her encounter with that _creature_.

_In the woods, trying to get to the other body that was so far away, Nameless suffered. He was invisible and could barely be heard in his weakened state.___

On her way home, Amy Rose stopped. She saw something big fall into a mud puddle, stand itself up, and shake itself off. Against her better nature, she walked over to it. He looked up and saw her, but she didn't see him.

"Nameless?" she asked.

"… … hear… … … … … weak…" she could barely hear him. He was like a whisper in nature, whispering about secrets and death.

"Huh?" she said.

"You … hear… … … very… weak…" she heard the wind whoosh as he sped away from her, making her dress fly up. She turned around, pretty sure of which direction he was going. She considered following him… but she was creeped out. That, and he was invisible. She'd_never__find him.  
_

She shuddered and pulled her covers over her head. She was seeing and hearing things, and all of them were in her imagination. The added darkness under her covers wasn't helping, so she threw them off. She left her house in her pajamas, knowing that Tails would be awake at this hour working on his machines.

Half an hour of fast-paced walking and getting spooked by anything she thought she saw, she reached the kitsune's house. She knocked on the door until he opened it. He had noticeable grease on his gloves, and some on his forehead. She assumed it was from wiping off sweat with the blacked gloves. He let her in without a word. She looked distressed. He was sure that it was about what happened recently.

They sat down with some hot chocolate, and drank in silence until Tails spoke up.

"So… how are you?"

"I can't sleep."

"I see…" this was awkward. He wanted to bring it up. It was _his_ fault that Nameless escaped from a tiny opening. He felt guilty, and she seemed sad as well as disturbed. They had to get it off their chests. She played with areas on the outside of her cup, and said looking at her lap,

"What happened after I left?"

"Sonic's lost two years of memory and Scourge is in a coma. Apparently, the memories are with Scourge. That's all we know."

"And let me guess… you and Shadow are keeping that to yourselves, am I right?"

"Yes… I know it's wrong, but I want him to be happy for the next two months. He should be blissfully unaware of what happened. It was a lot worse than it looked, Amy, and it would be in your best interests not to know the whole of it."

"He seems so determined."

"Huh?"

"Shadow."

"Oh…"

They both remembered seeing him that way… so sure of himself when it came to Sonic.

"He's… a lot more to Sonic than it seems. And… I've given it some thought."

"What _kind_ of thought?" Tails asked, sounding worried. When it came to others being in love with 'her' Sonic… she could be crazy.

"I'm backing off of him."

"W-what?" he didn't expect this at _all_.

"If I back off and watch to see what Shadow does, maybe I can win in the end. I'm not going to cheat and lie to him while Sonic's lost his memory. That wouldn't be right."

"Amy…"

"I'll win Sonic the hard way. Shadow has to start from scratch, anyway. It shouldn't be… _too_ hard…"

"You know?"

"Hmm?"

"That's probably the most mature decision you've ever made." Tails said approvingly, smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"It's getting seriously late, now. You stay the night here. You've already got your clothes on, so I'll just set up a place on the couch."

"Thanks, Tails."

He went and made the couch into a bed, covers, pillows and all. By the time he came back into the kitchen, though, she had fallen asleep with her head in her arms on the table. He smiled at her, carefully picking her up and bringing her to the couch. He laid her down and turned off the light, going back to his work.

While Tails worked the night away and Sonic, Shadow, and Amy slept, a certain green hedgehog was about to start his very first day in his new world…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 9

Running… running… panting… panting. He breathed hard, trying to escape quietly, but failing.

They shot at him. Those things were _shooting_ at him. Could he die in this world, or did it not count since it was in his mind?

He hid behind a strange obstruction, hoping that it might keep the laser beams from wherever they were coming from, from hitting him.

'Damn, I've got some weird shit in my mind. Where the fuck _**AM**_ I?' Scourge thought, gritting his teeth together in anger.

"That liar. I should have known better than to trust him." He muttered. Suddenly, a golden figure came up in front of him.

"It wasn't a lie. You're just stuck on the route to a better life."

Scourge nearly jumped out of his fur. He had been trying to figure out where he was for a day or more, by now. He looked at the hedgehog in front of him that floated slightly off of the ground, was yellow, had wild fur, and spiraling red eyes. He didn't look angry, but rather had a blank expression.

"Great." Scourge said, showing anger to hide his worry. "Another freak is trying to kill me! Go ahead, do your worst. I've probably experienced all the worst shit in the world, and you can't _possibly_ do better than that."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not like Nameless."

"Wait… how do you—"

"Because, after I lost my memory, I chose not to be evil and psychopathic, anymore, another part of me fought in my mind to take control again. Later, I found that it had gotten out, and had sucked the energy from me. Now, I have enough energy to at least help you as spirit copy of Super Sonic, the first demonic spirit to ever possess Sonic."

"So that thing that fought you in your mind was…"

"Nameless. That is correct. Let me help you find your way to paradise." Super flew up and shot the strange creatures that were firing at him. "They're just an illusion. Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Re-Love  
Anime/Comics: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Fleetway Sonic the Comic  
Pairing: Sonadow  
Chapter 10

'This guy has laser eye vision?' Scourge thought as he ran behind him, this yellow hedgehog being used as a shield for his sake. 'I don't know him. What does he want from me?'

"I sense your doubt." Super Sonic said. Scourge jolted out of his thoughts, looking up at him as he ran. Super didn't look back. He continued to fight for him. "You doubt me, yourself, this place… everything. You don't believe in anything."

"What's there to believe in after all I've been through?" the green hedgehog said angrily.

"Plenty of things. You can't see the light because you don't believe there is any."

"What kind of gay-ass bull shit _is_ this? I know that light exists!"

"I'm referring to the light of the new world… the world you were promised. I could take you there if you'd let me—"

"Well, then, do it! Show me! Give me what I want! It's what I've been waiting for!"

"It's not that simple!" Super growled. Scourge stopped running and found himself pinned beneath the suddenly angry hedgehog. His scraggily white glove found it's way around his throat as he pinned him, not holding him enough to choke him.

"Your subconscious mind is telling you that you are _dead_. You _want_ to be dead, so you remain _here_. On the other side of the light that you are looking for is a paradise where you can start over and change who you are. Nobody remembers you, here. You're just some green hedgehog wearing leather and trying to be cool even though even _you_know that you're just a _joke_." Scourge looked away from him. He wouldn't cry. His tears had dried up, it seemed. There was nothing anyone could say to him that he hadn't already told himself.

"I'm worthless." Scourge said. "I already know that. My existence is fucking _pointless_. Now, if you would like to explain yourself _better_ to me," he looked back to Super and glared at him hard, "Then you can do it any _time_ now."

It was like a blur to him. He didn't know what happened, but he could feel it… warmth… something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something was soft… something was pressed against his lips. His mind was confused. He felt as though he were melting. The world around them that was black and resembled a digital Hell melted away with his emotions, and he just let it happened. Super pulled off of him.

"That's all I needed." He stood up as a door appeared out of nowhere, opening itself before them. The golden hedgehog was very serious as he looked at the white light. He knew what was on the other side, but couldn't see it. Scourge was bewildered as he looked at the light. It was welcoming as though it were a home to him… a wonderful paradise. "Let me show you the way."


End file.
